Daddy and Father's Wedding Day!
by Elias Cook
Summary: Daddy and Father are getting married, and I get to be flower girl! Daddy doesn't want a big scene, so only Mrs. Hudson and Mr. Lestrade are invited. It's going to be a great day! (ace!Sherlock x hetero!John, 6-year-old Rosie POV, parent!lock, season 4 compliant, pure fluff)


Daddy and Father have always loved each other, and I've always known it. I can tell by the way they look at each other. Daddy's eyes are always soft and warm when he looks at Father or me. And Father only listens to what Daddy says, even if he makes a fuss about it. They're silly though and didn't decide to get married until now, when I'm almost seven years old.

I get to wear my prettiest white dress and Daddy bought me flower petals and we put it in a basket that Mrs. Hudson gave me, because I'm the flower girl. I get to stand between Mr. Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson while the man up front talks about things like love and forever and health and other things. Mrs. Hudson is very happy, while Mr. Lestrade seems very confused. I don't think he expected Daddy and Father to marry each other, or maybe he thinks Daddy and Father are already married.

Then Father gets to say some things to Daddy. He says, "John, the last time I made a vow, I vowed to be there for you and Mary. I also said it would be my last vow, so I will not make another one here. All I can say is that I will be here for you and Rosie. Always."

Daddy nods, and they stare at each other, the way Matt and Carol look at each other in class. Father keeps talking, "I know I don't deserve your trust, or your kindness, or your forgiveness, or your companionship, and certainly not you as my husband. But if you will accept me as yours, I will do my best to follow my vow."

Daddy blinks and clears his throat. "You do deserve me, you git," he says, and I try not to giggle or tell anyone that Daddy just said a bad word. He looks at his shoes, which I like because they're so shiny, and then he smiles and looks back up at Father and says, "I vow to make sure you eat and sleep enough, to help you out on cases, and to save your life as many times as I need to. I vow to be there for you, Sherlock. No matter what, no matter when, no matter why. Always, like you've done for me."

They smile at each other, and it's very cute. I might have squealed, but I'm not sure. Then they hug, and I get to throw my flower petals in the air. Mrs. Hudson coos, and the three of us clap. Daddy's cheeks are red. He must be feeling shy about getting married in front of us. Mr. Lestrade says congrats, and Mrs. Hudson kisses their cheeks and talks about how proud she is of them.

I don't know why she's proud of them, but I'm happy for them. I hug both of them to show my happiness and because hugs spread happiness. Then, the three of us go to Angelo's for dinner.

We get a booth by the door where we can see out onto the street. Daddy once told me they chased down a cabbie here. When we sit down, Father and Daddy look at each other and burst out laughing.

It's another one of their secret telepathy jokes. It's when one of them tells the other a joke through telepathy and then they laugh about it together. I don't know why they don't tell me the joke, maybe because I don't know telepathy, but I do know that I like it when they smile and laugh. Especially Father, because he doesn't laugh often. So I always smile, like I heard the telepathy joke too.

Mr. Angelo comes around and gives us menus and smiles at me.

"God," Daddy is saying, shaking his head while still giggling, "I never would have thought. Ten years ago, I never would have thought we'd be back here. Married."

Father's shoulder shakes, because he's still giggling too. "I knew we'd end up like this here."

"No you didn't," Daddy says with a smile.

Father fiddles with the ring on his hand. Daddy's also wearing a new ring. It's shinier than the old ring - the one with Mom - and it's a bit strange seeing it on Daddy's hand. Mr. Angelo comes back and I get macaroni cheese. Daddy orders for Father, because Father never likes to eat.

Father talks about a case, and Daddy talks about his work, and I talk about my friends. I tell them how Carol and Matt are in love and dating now and how everyone else thinks they're gross.

Mr. Angelo comes by to set a candle on the table. Daddy and Father laugh some more when this happens. Maybe Mr. Angelo also knows how to tell telepathy jokes, and he told Daddy and Father one. Maybe it's something only adults can do. But the food comes, so I don't think too much about the telepathy jokes.

Daddy cuts me pieces of his chicken. He cuts some more for Father. Father eats slowly and keeps staring at Daddy. Then he takes some of my macaroni.

"Hey!" I say and hit the table with my fork in hand.

"Here, you can have the rest of my plate," Father says and pushes his plate over. I get on my knees to reach over and stab some of his pasta to eat it. It's pretty good. Daddy is good at ordering good food.

When we're finished, Father tries to hail a cab but Daddy says, "Let's just walk back. We need to digest."

"Please, you're already digesting. Walking won't make you digest," Father says, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I know. I'm a doctor, remember?" It's one of Daddy's favorite lines, like how Father likes to say he's a high-something something-path. I don't remember the middle words, and Daddy says I don't need to because it's a lie anyway.

We start walking back home. I take Daddy's hand and Father's hand, and they let me swing while we walk. It's a lot of fun. They pick me up and I go flying through the air. But they get tired after a while, and then it's not as fun cause I have to walk.

I decide I want ice cream when we're back home. I tell Daddy this, and he agrees, so we all have a bowl of ice cream. Then we sit down on the couch and eat it while watching the telly. Daddy tells me to brush my teeth when I'm done, so I do. When I'm back, I sit between Daddy and Father, and it's really warm. Daddy's wearing a nice, soft jumper, and Father's shirt is nice and smooth. It's very comfy. I link my arms with theirs, and listen while Father mocks the show and points out everything stupid about it and sometimes Daddy joins in, but mostly he just laughs or argues with Father.

I don't remember falling asleep but I must have, because I wake up in Daddy's arms as he's tucking me into bed.

"Did you have a good day?" Daddy asks, and I nod.

"A very good day," I say. He smiles back. "What about you, Daddy?"

"I had a very good day too." He kisses my forehead and smooths my hair down. "Good-night, Rosie."

"Good-night, Daddy."

Tomorrow, I'll ask Father how to use a memory palace, so I can remember this day forever.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :) Please let me know what you thought. ^^**


End file.
